


It’s the Beast That Chooses Part II Peter & Chris Chapter 3

by unclescar



Series: Its the Beast that Chooses [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 3 in the "It's The Beast that Chooses" series.  Allison is at a party and Chris summons Peter to relive a particular night they had many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Beast That Chooses Part II Peter & Chris Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this chapter separately because unlike the previous chapters, this one is not meant for everybody to read.
> 
> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

A few hours later Allison came down the steps, showered and changed and getting ready to head to Lydia’s party. 

“Dad if it gets too late would it be ok if I crash at Lydia’s? “

“Sure that’s fine………Oh before you go there is something else I’ve been meaning to tell you, we won’t be moving again, at least not anytime soon.”

Allison just looked at her dad.

“We’ve moved around a lot I know and no this thing with Peter has nothing to do with my decision, it was actually something I decided shortly after your mother died. You have friends here; you’re doing well in school I just don’t want to uproot you again. Besides, the werewolves here are not like the ones we’ve always hunted, they’re a good group.”

“Thanks dad” Allison said as she hugged her father before leaving.

After she left Chris picked up his phone to call Peter but then he remembered something and smiled so he sent him a text.

'Allison just left, front door will be open.' 

When Peter arrived at the house he let himself in and he immediately could smell soap and shampoo and heard a shower running. He glanced on the steps and saw a piece of paper with writing on it ‘do you remember?’ was all it said and Peter grinned because he remembered very well.

He ran up the steps into the master bedroom, following the smells and sounds; he stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom and through the steam he saw him, standing under the water. Not only was the smell of the soap and shampoo stronger but he also detected the smell of arousal, the smell of desire in his mate.

Chris didn’t see or hear Peter approach and he jumped when arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him close against Peter’s body at the same time Peter’s lips kissed him up the side of his neck to his ear.

“I remember quite well that night in the baseball teams showers” Peter said as he nibbled on Chris’s ear. 

“It was our first time” Chris said as he let Peter’s mouth move around his neck and shoulders and he felt Peter’s erection pressing against him. Chris slid his hand behind his back between their bodies and grabbed hold and started to gently stroke it as Peter moaned and growled. 

“I believe you were up against the wall like this” Peter said as he turned pushing Chris up against the wall of the shower.

“And then I kicked your legs apart like this” Peter whispered as he kicked Chris legs apart.

“And then I did this” Peter said as he slowly pushed his member into Chris. As they relived the first time they made love, they both became more aroused, the only thing that was different for Chris was that it did not hurt as much as it did back then. His body seemed to open up more easily, like his body remembered this and was more accepting this time. All Chris could do was groan as he tilted his head back against Peter’s shoulder. 

“My mate” Peter said as he started to slowly move in and out of Chris, keeping him firmly pressed up against the wall. Chris tried to grab his own member and stroke himself in rhythm with Peter’s movements but Peter grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall above Chris’s head.

“Oh God, it’s like I’m twenty-two again Peter” Chris said quietly as Peter continued to make love to him. Soon Peter started pumping faster and faster and then Chris felt his body fill up with hot liquid. Peter pulled out; still rock hard and spun Chris around to face him. Keeping him pinned against the wall they started kissing, Chris putting his arms around Peter’s neck and Peter running his hands down Chris’s back, pausing long enough to gently squeeze his ass until he was able to lift his legs.

Chris obliged and had his legs wrapped around Peter’s waist. At first Peter held him high and then slowly let him slide down the wall until once again he was back inside his mate. They never stopped kissing and Chris moaned as he felt Peter’s member enter his body again. 

Chris held on tight, pulling out of the kiss and burying his face in Peter’s neck. He knew by the sounds and growls that Peter was making he was about to come again and when he did, Chris came as well spraying all over his and Peter’s chests. Peter pulled out and Chris unclenched his legs and they stood there holding each other panting.

“Ok that didn’t happen in the shower the first time” Chris said.

“It would have if it wasn’t the first time back then besides we’ve got just over twenty years to make up for” Peter said and they both laughed.

Chris pulled back and gasped, Peter’s eyes were red and he turned to look at Peter’s hands that were still pressed against the wall of the shower and he saw claws.

“Relax Chris, I would never do that to you” Peter said knowing Chris was concerned about being changed.

“It just startled me that’s all” Chris said as he moved away from Peter to shut the water off.

Peter followed Chris out of the shower and as Chris went to grab towels for them Peter gently grabbed his arm.

“Chris please don’t be afraid of me I would never do that to you because not everybody survives the bite and believe it or not, I love you too much to risk that” Peter said and then he kissed him quickly on the lips 

Chris dropped the towel he had picked up and wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him passionately.

“You ready to go again?” Peter asked laughing as Chris started walking forcing Peter to walk backwards. Eventually Peter’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell into a sitting position and Chris forced Peter’s legs together as he sat down on his lap. 

Derek and Stiles were last to arrive at Lydia’s and the moment he saw Allison he asked her, “Allison where is Peter?” 

She turned and looked at him, “if you’re asking me then you probably already know the answer to that” she said and turned to walk away.

“Ok why is Peter at your house, is he in danger? What is your father up to?” 

At this point the others stopped and all looked at Derek and Allison who had again turned to face Derek.

She smiled slightly “it’s the beast that chooses” she said and Derek just looked at her, his eyebrows drawn in together and his head tilted ever so slightly. Allison, along with the others, stood there looking at Derek as she waited for it to come to him and then his eyebrows shot up as his eyes went wide.

“Wait what?” he asked.

“You heard me Derek, with your hearing you know you did.”

“Are you saying that your dad and Peter?”

She looked around at everybody who was now looking at her; they all had that same confused look that Derek just had except for Stiles who seemed to grasp what she was saying before Derek did.

“It happened just over twenty years ago, my dad was twenty-two and in college. Apparently Peter’s wolf had chosen my dad as his mate but being what are family did or does Peter apparently left after a few months.”

When she finished everybody had a look of finally grasping what she was talking about.

“When did you find out about this?” Stiles asked.

“When I got home after the game this afternoon, I found my dad just sitting there and he looked like he had been crying. Apparently last night he got drunk and drove over to the house to kill Peter but he couldn’t do it and when I got home from the game he told me everything.”

“So your dad and Peter are a……a couple?” Scott asked.

“Yes Scott my dad and your werewolf dad are probably doing God knows what right now?”

“Allison are you ok?” Lydia asked.

“You know what; the funny thing is I am ok. That’s why I was so quiet on the way here Scott I had been thinking about everything my dad told me and putting aside the fact that Peter is a werewolf and my dad is a hunter if this makes my dad happy then that is all that really matters to me. He had a great life with my mom but she is gone now and if he has a second chance at happiness who am I to say anything. I mean how different would it be if he rekindled a relationship with a girl he had met at college you know what I mean. Oh you should all know that he told me we won’t be moving anymore, he said he decided that after my mom died. He said he didn’t want to move me to start over again because I’m doing well in school, I have friends and as far as werewolves go, you guys are not like the others he has hunted. You are not going around savagely killing people for the fun of it. Ok all of you are staring at me; will one of you please say something?”

“Well I’m not going to speak for everybody, but I’m glad you’re are staying and I’m with Derek so who am I or I should we to judge” Stiles said even though Derek still seemed confused and in a shock about all of this. He just gave a quick nod to agree with Stiles. 

“Well I’m definitely happy that you’re staying” Scott said and kissed her quickly.

The others didn’t say much but Allison could tell that they didn’t think badly of her father and they just went about to celebrating the victory. 

About an hour later, they were all sitting around Lydia’s pool talking and laughing when suddenly all the wolves perked up and turned to look. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles looked at each other.

“Would one of you mind filling in the deaf kids here?” Stiles asked but their question was answered as Peter suddenly came around the corner of the house and then Chris appeared at his side. He looked at Allison and she looked at him and then she watched as her dad slipped his hand into Peters and the two of them stood there for a moment holding hands. Peter was looking at the others for some kind of reaction and Chris and Allison were only looking at each other.

She stood up and slowly walked over to them and stood in front of her father, she looked down at their hands and then looked back at him for a moment and then she put her arms around her dad.

“I love you dad and I want you to be happy” she said. Chris said nothing he just put both arms around Allison and hugged her tight.

Peter was now staring at Derek to see if he had any issues with this and Stiles was looking from Derek to Peter. Peter had a look like he was ready to charge if Derek did or said anything to start trouble and Stiles was getting a little nervous.

Derek’s face was blank, he didn’t look mad but not happy either, Stiles couldn’t read any expression on his face and then he felt a hand slip into his and looked as Derek gave Peter a big smile and Stiles noticed that Peter seemed to relax. 

Later that night Peter and Derek were back home, Peter sitting in his chair back to reading his book and Derek playing games on the laptop.

“Chris reeked of you tonight” Derek said and Peter smiled.

“Derek I don’t ask you about the sexual escapades between you and Stiles so please don’t ask me about mine with Chris.”

“I wasn’t asking I was just pointing out your scent was very strong on him” Derek said as he chuckled.

“Well after doing it five times what did you expect?” Peter said, never taking his eyes off his book however out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek look at him. So he turned to look at Derek, “Twice in the shower, twice in bed and then one more time in the shower, we would have been at Lydia’s sooner but I was drained” Peter said and then calmly turned back to his book. 

Derek continued to look at Peter eyes wide open in shock and blinking slowly.

“What, you mean to tell me Stiles, being an oversexed horny teenager can’t keep up?” Peter said

“He’s not eighteen yet so we don’t do too much, he wants to but I’m not doing anything like that until he turns eighteen.”

“Well that is very wise and admirable Derek, especially since his father is the sheriff.”

“Stiles likes to be spanked” Derek blurted out and Peter just smiled.

“Something else you have in common” he said.

“I don’t like to be spanked Peter” Derek said firmly.

With the same smile on his face Peter turned from the pages of his book and looked at Derek.

“Derek it’s not only humans whose heart beat changes when telling a lie and need I remind you of that night when you were fourteen? You’re parents and sister were away and you went on a tirade around the house thinking it was just Uncle Peter here to watch you, what would I do. Most fourteen year olds I’m sure would protest loudly to the idea of being spanked and then start struggling and crying out in pain but you never moved and instead of yelling, begging me stop you just moaned and groaned.”

Peter couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he watched Derek’s face slowly turn red from the neck up and then he returned to his book and as he read he heard Derek growl.

“Derek, I’m still your uncle and if you growl at me like that again, you’re going think you're fourteen again” Peter said. 

After a few minutes of silence, “besides I’ve recently had a lot of practice because Chris likes to be spanked also.”

After a long pause of silence, both Peter and Derek howled with laughter. 

Meanwhile, in the town of Beacon Hills, on the third floor of a recently renovated Victorian home, Isaac lay in his bed, tears leaking from his eyes. He was now the only pack member that didn’t have anybody and he couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong with him. Would his beast find his mate?


End file.
